Mixing It Up
by aolurker
Summary: Olivia thinks Alex has to work late and that she'll have to spend the evening alone. Fortunately, she's wrong. Um, Mature Audiences Only!


**Title:** Mixing It Up**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
Rating: ** M+**  
Summary:** Olivia thinks Alex has to work late and that she'll have to spend the evening alone. Fortunately, she's wrong. Um, Mature Audiences Only!

**********

**Mixing It Up**

Olivia sat on her living room couch, glass of wine in one hand, remote control in the other, aimlessly channel surfing, feeling just a little down (and perhaps a little frustrated). It was Friday night and she was supposed to be having a nice dinner in and spending the evening with Alex--she'd prepared chicken parmesan and everything.

And she was just about to put it in the oven when the attorney had called. With tremendous regret Alex just couldn't make it. Yes, she knew it was Friday, but this something just had to be taken care of tonight and couldn't wait until Monday or even until tomorrow. She had to get it done tonight and she was going to have to stay at work to do it and wouldn't be able to make it to Olivia's until quite late.

Olivia knew that it wasn't the first time nor was it going to be the last time one of them would have to cancel their plans. Still, even after six months of dating, even after starting to spend more evenings together than apart, even after they'd slipped into a comfortable if not predictable routine, Olivia was still disappointed that their standing Friday night dinner and evening in had been interrupted, particularly since this week they really *hadn't* seen that much of each other, and it was getting to her.

Trying to shake off the blues, knowing they still had the weekend, Olivia let out a resigned sigh, took a sip of her wine and flipped to the next channel.

And that's when she heard a key being inserted into the front door and the deadbolt sliding back. Was she hearing things? Alex had only called an hour ago; surely she would have called again if her plans had changed and she'd be heading home so soon.

So, with equal parts trepidation and hope she watched as the front door opened... to reveal none other than the blonde who had been occupying her thoughts all evening, all day.

Olivia was too surprised and, hell, too elated to see the blonde home so much earlier than expected that she didn't realize that Alex looked different in just small ways; that she wasn't carrying a briefcase over the shoulder of her long trench coat; that her makeup was just a little too done up for the end of the day; that she had a look of...what *was* that look on her face? And she certainly didn't realize that Alex's heels were a good inch higher than she normally wore.

Just happy to see her, Olivia rose from the couch to greet her girlfriend, her arms outstretched and a smile on her face, "Alex, I didn't think you'd be home so..."

Olivia was then doubly surprised, when Alex didn't return her smile or her attempt at a hug but simply approached the detective with that damn...predatory?--was *that* what that look was?--on her face and placed a lone hand on Olivia's shoulder over her collar bone and with a gentle but firm press, pushed Olivia back the two steps she'd gotten from the couch. "Sit."

The backs of Olivia's legs hit the couch and her surprise over Alex's actions and command had her plopping down rather unceremoniously onto the couch. She opened her mouth to speak again, to ask Alex what was going on, why she was home, what she was doing, *something*, but Alex was too quick. Leaning over the now seated detective, the attorney placed a finger across Olivia's lips, issuing another one word command, "Quiet."

If Olivia hadn't been so stunned at this sudden change in her evening as well as at Alex's demeanor, she might have fought back slightly, spoken up, pushed Alex to tell her what was going on. Instead, her brain couldn't process anything beyond following Alex's simple commands.

And when Alex straightened again and issued her next one, Olivia didn't comprehend at first. "Turn it off."

Olivia looked up dumbly at Alex who was now standing over her--did she seem taller than normal?--staring down at her, hands on her hips, eyes somehow both roaming Olivia's body and locked with Olivia's gaze. Olivia's mind was all over the place. "Turn...turn it off?" she finally managed to give voice to her confusion.

Alex's lip quirked up in what was almost a smile, most pleased at how befuddled she had Olivia. "The television. Turn it off." Alex bent over again and reached out to slowly trace her fingers across Olivia's lips then let one trail over Olivia's chin and partway down her chest, her gaze following her finger, saying suggestively, barely above a whisper, "I'm going to be the entertainment tonight."

Olivia's gasped at Alex's words and she felt the lower regions of her body instinctively react to that statement. She scrambled for the remote, suddenly shaky hands trying to find the right button all the while Alex leaned over her, her finger and hand wandering, an amused yet seductive smile on her face.

When Olivia finally managed to silence the TV, Alex straightened up and took two steps back from the detective who now sat motionless, breathless, and was watching her expectantly. With a deep breath to gather that last bit of courage she needed to follow through with her plans for the evening, Alex placed her hands on the tie of her trench coat. With a flick of her wrist, a toss of her hand, she undid the tie. And then in one smooth motion, she opened the coat and let it fall gracefully off her shoulders to the floor behind her.

And when she did, Olivia's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open, suddenly completely dry. Oh my god. Alex fucking Cabot was now standing in the middle of her living room in a black lace--good lord, could that thing even be called a bra? And the sexiest fucking two piece garter set, complete with sheer black thigh highs. And *that*'s when Olivia finally noticed the four and a half inch stilettos the attorney was wearing.

Olivia's brain may have been having trouble processing all the visual information, but her body sure wasn't. It immediately revved up; her heart beat increasing, her breathing becoming shallow and quick, and her pussy which had been starting to moisten was suddenly flooded with wetness as a bolt of excitement shot through it.

She had no idea how long she just sat there staring at her girlfriend's body, all the best parts so enticingly framed and teasingly mostly, almost, sort of covered. She licked her lips, clenched her fists, adjusted her hips and pulled at her jeans; all of it unconscious because higher brain function was completely absent.

Finally, she was snapped out of whatever state she was in when Alex taunted, "See something you like?"

Olivia, eyes still wide as saucers, mouth still hanging open, mind still trying to catch up, just nodded mutely.

Alex smiled...and yes, the look was definitely predatory.

"Good." Alex sauntered the two steps back towards Olivia, the detective instinctively parting her legs so Alex could stand between them. Alex tilted her head to one side and her eyes flicked down to Olivia's crotch. "So, are you going to get those jeans off or shall I just fuck you through them?"

.God. Did that question really just come out of Alex's mouth? Alex didn't think Olivia's eyes could have gotten any wider but they did. And she loved how completely enraptured she had the detective and how the normally so self-assured detective had been reduced so quickly and so completely to unquestioningly following orders. Blood was obviously not flowing upwards at the moment. Good.

Olivia frantically moved her hands to her belt, making quick work of it but struggling slightly with the button and zipper, her hands shaking and her eyes not wanting to leave Alex's body. Alex teased her further by placing her left hand on the cushion behind and just to the right Olivia's head, leaning in so her breasts were mere inches, fucking mere inches, from Olivia's face, then reached over with her right hand to grab Olivia's wine glass off the end table. She then emptied half of it in one swallow, purposely tipping her head back, arching and twisting her back slightly and pushing her breasts even closer to Olivia before removing the glass from her lips, letting her eyes slide shut and her tongue to slide sensuously over her lips, moaning, ostensibly, her appreciation of the wine.

As she had expected, the proximity of her barely clad breasts in Olivia's face distracted the detective enough that she'd stopped moving entirely, completely mesmerized by the flesh and the noises and the overall display Alex had just put on.

Even when Alex set the wine glass back down and stood back up, Olivia continued to sit motionless, her hands frozen halfway through their task of undoing the button and zipper of her jeans, her breathing coming in pants now and her eyes unwaveringly on Alex's breasts.

Alex might have been high on her power over this woman right now, on how much control her body had over Olivia's body and mind, and she might have been exceedingly turned on herself by it all, her own center starting to ache and pulse, but she managed to keep it all hidden, simply smirking and clearing her throat to refocus Olivia's attention again.

"Fuck," Olivia finally managed to utter a single word and immediately got back to work on her jeans. Alex took a step back so Olivia could push her jeans and underwear over her hips, lifting her ass off the couch to do so and then pull her legs out of the garments, then tossing those garments who the fuck cares where. Olivia then reached for the hem of her shirt, ready to strip out of that as well, but Alex had stepped closer and stilled her again with a hand on her shoulder, "Leave it on." Alex's gaze wandered pointedly lower, "I see everything I want."

**********

Olivia groaned.

Off of Olivia's groan, Alex smiled and reached over to grab one of the throw pillows. Tossing it to the ground at her feet, she then lean in one more time, placing her lips by Olivia's ear and saying in a voice somewhere between a whisper and a purr, "Now just sit back and enjoy. Because I'm going to take my time eating you out. And then I'm going to make you come. sooooo. hard," Alex drew out the last three words.

Olivia gasped out a strangled sound that might have been a whimper, might have been a groan, might have been a 'please' as she clenched her ass and fought to keep from completely embarrassing herself by coming right then and there before Alex even touched her. She didn't know who this person was in the body of her normally much more demure girlfriend but good lord she didn't care.

Alex smiled at the mostly non-verbal response and pulled back just far enough to place a light kiss on Olivia's lips before slowly, with seduction in every inch and every movement, lowering herself to her knees in front of Olivia.

Olivia still couldn't believe it. I mean. Fuck. Alex Cabot, pistol in the courtroom, but usually the less aggressive in the bedroom, had just stripped down, announced she was the entertainment, and was now kneeling between her fucking legs giving her the come-hither look, the offer not only implicit but stated outright. And Olivia was not about to complain nor turn it down. She slouched down so that her ass was practically hanging off the front edge of the couch, feet flat on the floor and knees on the outside of either of Alex's shoulders and waited, barely able to breathe.

Alex had her eyes locked with Olivia's the entire time. When Olivia had herself settled, Alex scooted marginally closer, getting herself comfortable on the pillow, situating and centering herself between Olivia's legs.

Peering up over Olivia's stomach, past her breasts, Alex continued to hold Olivia's gaze with her own as she slowly leaned toward Olivia's center and inhaled the scent deeply through her nose then opened her mouth to release the breath, blowing lightly, hotly, over Olivia's sex as she let that predatory, sly, smug smile pull the corner of her lip. She could tell Olivia struggled to keep her eyes open and locked with Alex. And Alex intended to make that struggle impossible. She leaned in further and placed a gentle kiss on Olivia's folds. Then opening her mouth, eyes still on her lover's, smile still playing on her lips, she flicked out her tongue for just a fleeting taste.

At that Olivia moaned and lifted her hips, trying to get more contact and, as Alex expected, her eyes slid shut and her head lolled slightly to the side, overwhelmed.

Alex chuckled deep in her throat. She knew Olivia was close, oh so close already and she was going to have fun taking her sweet time keeping her there and not sending her over the edge until she had teased Olivia to the breaking point.

She brought her hands up and eased Olivia's knees even further apart, opening the brunette to her utterly and completely. She rested her upper arms on Olivia's thighs, pushing the brunette's hips back down to the sofa and then using either thumb to part and hold open Olivia's outer lips. She dipped her head and with one long stroke, licked the length of the detective, reveling in the tightening of Olivia's quads and the moan that was torn once again from Olivia's throat.

Alex placed open mouthed kisses across her, sometimes closing her mouth to capture and suck in Olivia's inner labia. Massaging them in between her lips, pinching and pulling the delicate flesh so tenderly, so exquisitely. Then laving them with her tongue, long slow, broad strokes, the length of Olivia's pussy. Finally bringing her mouth up and using just the tip to flick circles around Olivia's clit, but only so lightly, only so briefly, only enough to keep Olivia right on that edge.

Olivia lifted her head and looked down, the plea in her eyes as well as her voice. "More," she gasped out. "Please more."

Alex smirked at the obvious desperation, then just licked her lips and replied, "Oh, I don't think so, sweetie. I'll let you know when it's your turn to call the shots. Until then, I'm in charge."

Olivia tossed her head back again and groaned at the reply, groaned in dismay but also in arousal. Good lord, Alex!

And then Alex did as promised, and continued to make long, slow, thorough love to Olivia's pussy. Throwing away any inhibitions or hesitance. Focusing on the continued flexing of Olivia's thighs, the unconscious movements of Olivia's hips, the tightening and loosening of Olivia's hand in her hair and the delicious sounds coming from Olivia's throat.

She left no nerve ending unattended to, loving every part of Olivia's pussy with her tongue and lips and teeth. Frequently going lower, snaking her tongue out to swirl around and tease the skin at Olivia's entrance, playing over the sensitive tissue there, reveling in the amount of moisture leaking from it. And then pushing inside, thrusting as far in as her tongue would go, reveling in the reaction of Olivia's body to it and to her, particularly when she would simultaneously brush her thumb over Olivia's clit, drawing a cry and a spasm from the detective.

Throughout it all, Alex could only imagine what the scene would look like if someone were to observe it: she, Alexandra Cabot, Manhattan Assistant District Attorney, in bra, panties, garter, and fucking high heels, on her knees servicing a half dressed officer of the NYPD. And make no mistake, "servicing" was absolutely the correct term. Picturing the scene caused her face to flush in something akin to embarrassment but also caused her own neglected sex to pulse with renewed arousal and desire.

She tried to contain her own moan over her thoughts by returning those thoughts to Olivia, stroking her thumb over the detective's clit more frequently now, thrusting her tongue in with greater rhythm and force. And she could tell Olivia was right there, oh god, right there, almost there. She could feel it in the tension of her legs, could hear it in the quickness of her breath, could sense she was preparing for her release. And when she felt that, she backed Olivia off the edge one last time, removing her thumb from the detective's clit and running it instead through her folds, and pulling her tongue from its task.

Her actions were met by a growl and a tight grip on her hair.

Alex looked up then to meet dark, hungry, desperate eyes. Deciding she had teased enough, Alex licked her lips slowly, seductively, all the while holding Olivia's gaze with her own. Then swallowing, she spoke, again doing as promised and allowing Olivia to call the shots now. "Tell me what you want, baby."

Olivia started at the voice, which was easily a register lower than Alex's regular voice, but managed to answer, barely recognizing her own voice, "Put your fingers in me."

Alex, eyes still locked with Olivia's, centered her hand between Olivia's legs at her entrance. With little hesitation, she easily inserted two fingers into Olivia.

Olivia's mouth dropped open at the intrusion, her head tipped back as her back arched slightly but still, still fighting and succeeding through the sensation of having those long elegant fingers inside her, to maintain eye contact with the beauty kneeling between her legs.

Alex smiled sweetly, "What else, baby?"

Olivia breathed hard, through the pleasure, through the overwhelming sensations. She was so ready, so ready, so out of her mind ready. Through gritted teeth she managed to grind out her wishes, "Suck my clit. Suck it hard."

Alex, again not immune herself to the eroticism of the scene, closed her eyes as a shiver coursed through her at Olivia's words and the confidence and confession behind them.

Opening her eyes she stole a final glance at the woman above her, the woman whose body her fingers were currently in, the woman whom she was about to make come, the woman who owned her heart just as she was about to own that woman's body.

She then lowered her head and with Olivia's last request in her mind, didn't hesitate, this time wrapping her lips around Olivia's sex, sucking her clit into her mouth, and sucking it in hard. At the same time Alex slipped a third finger into Olivia and began thrusting and twisting.

Olivia tried to delay it, tried to hold it back, tried to hold it off so she could enjoy this as long as possible. But the tension had been building for too long and the determined effort of Alex's talented mouth and talented fingers was undeniable. So when only moments later her orgasm hit, she abandoned herself to it, arching off the couch and then back down, her toes curling her legs flailing, one hand grabbing a handful of Alex's hair forcefully, holding the blonde to her, her other hand grabbing a handful of her own hair as she tried, almost successfully, not to scream out her release.

Alex rode it out with her, trying as best she could to continue giving Olivia what she needed to prolong her orgasm, curling her fingers and pushing up with force on the inner walls of Olivia's sex, hitting that spot that she knew existed in Olivia, sending Olivia's legs thrashing further and extracting another scream from the now thoroughly undone brunette. Alex continued to rub and suck Olivia, eventually slowing and easing both as finally, finally, Olivia's spasms became mere twitches, and until Olivia's cries became soft pants, her ass unclenching, her back settling back into the couch, her hand loosening its grip on Alex's hair.

**********

Now, Alex's original plans called for her to give Olivia's body time to slow and come down, give her mind time to recover and catch up and then smugly congratulate herself on the ride she'd just taken Olivia on. However, she had vastly underestimated just how turned on the anticipation and follow through would make her and she found that the burning between her own legs would not wait; she was just about as out of her mind desperate as Olivia had been moments before and she needed some relief and she needed it now.

She quickly stood and started climbing onto the couch and on top of an initially dazed and confused Olivia. Fortunately for her, it didn't take long for the detective to instinctively realized what Alex was trying to do and managed to drag herself into more of a seated position.

So Alex found herself on her knees once again, except this time she was on the couch straddling the detective's legs, finding one of Olivia's hands with her own and bringing it to her covered sex, her plea obvious. Olivia, recognizing Alex's need and trying to act quickly, started fumbling with the clips on Alex's garter.

"Olivia, please. Hurry," Alex didn't like the desperation in her voice or the fact that she couldn't keep herself from grinding her hips against any part of Olivia she could bring them into contact with but also at this point didn't really care.

"Lace...don't want...tear..." Olivia gasped out, not yet able to speak in full sentences.

But Alex knew what she was getting at and breathed out her response, her plea, "I don't care about them, tear them if you have to, just hurry!"

Olivia didn't have to be asked twice. She grabbed the lacy garment and with a tug and a satisfying rip, it came free from Alex's hips, giving Olivia access to Alex's center. And she wasted no time shoving two fingers into the attorney.

Alex cried out and tipped her head back, arching her chest into Olivia's face and holding the detective's head to her bosom. Olivia shoved her fingers in again and latched her mouth onto one of Alex's breast through the black lace while her thumb landed on Alex's clit.

As worked up as Alex was, that's all that it took. Her inner muscles spasmed and clamped hard on Olivia's invading fingers as Alex's own fingers gripped Olivia's hair and she rode out the powerful orgasm, Olivia helping it along with continued stroking of Alex's inner walls and clit.

When the muscles eventually loosened and the orgasm had passed, Alex let out a relieved and sated breath and let her ass collapse down into Olivia's lap, her head collapse onto Olivia's shoulder, and her body into Olivia's embrace. Olivia extracted her fingers and just held the attorney, feeling Alex's breathing slow against her neck as her own re-heightened breathing also slowed again.

After several minutes of both of them finally just enjoying the afterglow and enjoying the comfort of each other's arms and of each other's simple presence, Alex roused herself enough to place her forehead against Olivia's. They caught each other's eyes and both couldn't help but smile and then laugh.

Olivia was the first to find her voice, "Please, _please_, don't take this as a complaint but...what was *that* all about??"

Alex continued to smile as she answered, "Well, and please don't take _this_ as a complaint because I very much enjoy our usual Friday nights but... I don't know," she shrugged shyly and played absently with Olivia's collar, actions in counter point to the brazenness of what had just occurred, "I just thought that maybe it would be fun to mix things up a bit every now and then."

Olivia chuckled, "I'll say." She paused for a moment before continuing, "So when you called and said you had something important to do and were going to have to stay at work late...?"

Alex's smile turned sheepish, "...Yeah, that was a little bit of a lie."

Olivia chuckled again, "Mhm. " She then pulled Alex away from her slightly to look at the remains of her lingerie before asking, "And how long have you been planning this?"

Alex blushed, "I bought the...outfit...about a month ago and kept it at the office. Then I just needed to work up the courage and wait for the right night." She shrugged again.

Olivia ran her hands up and down Alex's thighs then paused, realizing something. She looked up at Alex, eyes wide again, "You walked out of your office tonight wearing nothing but this and a trench coat?"

Alex blushed harder and buried her face again against Olivia's shoulder, groaning her embarrassment over the memory, "Yes, and I ran into Donnelly of all people in the elevator on the way out."

Olivia also groaned at that but for a very different reason, "God, that's hot."

"Olivia! It was mortifying!" Alex whined.

Olivia laughed as she put her arms protectively around the blonde, "I'm sure she didn't realize or even suspect anything, sweetie," she kissed Alex's temple before speaking again, unable to resist teasing Alex further, "But, come on, that's totally hot!"

Alex groaned again but also joined Olivia's laughter, realizing she wasn't going to win this argument. She finally lifted her head up so she could look at Olivia again, who was still smiling. But Alex noted there was a different quality to the smile. It was not so much teasing or satisfied or smug, it was just...content. Loving.

After simply looking at each other for several long seconds, Olivia wrapped a hand around the back of Alex's neck and pulled her in for a light, tender kiss before whispering, "Thank you," against her lips.

Alex's eyes closed, "It was my pleasure," she breathed back then put her forehead against Olivia's one more time.

The moment wasn't meant to last, however, as a shiver ran through Alex, though this time from the chill of wearing very little clothing. And at about the same time, Olivia's stomach growled. They both laughed again.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and hold you for the rest of the night, I think our bodies have other ideas," Olivia smiled, "How about you hop in the shower and get some clothes on and I'll finally put dinner in the oven."

Alex sighed and nodded but then asked, "How long does it need to bake?"

Olivia cocked a curious eyebrow at the attorney but answered, "About 25 or 30 minutes."

Alex pulled back and stood up, then leaned over Olivia much like she had at the beginning of the evening. And also much like she had at the beginning of the evening ran a lone finger from Olivia's lips, down her chin, down her neck, between her breasts and enticingly lower and gave Olivia a counter offer, "In that case, how about you put dinner in the oven, and then you join me in the shower?"

Olivia let her eyes wander over the body in front of her and what remained of the undergarments that covered it then returned her gaze to Alex's with a smirk, "I do believe you've got yourself a deal, counselor."

**********


End file.
